


Ode an Darla

by Velence



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Halloween Challenge 2004, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-15
Updated: 2005-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was machen Vampire die an Halloween traditionell Ruhe geben? Genau, sie langweilen sich gemeinsam...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode an Darla

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge #5 von HELL (Fanged Four Challenge)
> 
> Halloween mit unserer liebsten Vampirfamilie, d.h. die Charaktere sind: Angel(us), Spike, Darla, Drusilla und gegebenenfalls Penn.  
>  Jeder der Charaktere muss mindestens einmal erwähnt werden, falls er nicht aktiv mitspielt.  
>  Die Story muss zur Halloween-Zeit spielen.  
>  Pairing, Genre und Altersfreigabe sind frei wählbar.  
>  Der Brauch, dass Vampire an Halloween 'Ruhe geben', sollte in gewisser Weise thematisiert werden (Wir wissen ja z.b. dass Spike und auch Angelus nicht immer gerade viel von Traditionen hielten...).  
>  Die Story sollte hauptsächlich in der Vergangenheit spielen. Wenn sie in der Gegenwart spielt, dann sollte mindestens ein Flashback enthalten sein.  
>  Die Story sollte eine oder mehrere Auseinandersetzungen enthalten, die nicht gerade friedlich ablaufen. Es darf schon richtig zur Sache gehen, da die vier in der Vergangenheit bestimmt auch nicht nur Kaffeklatsch veranstaltet haben.

Gelangweilt pochte Spike mit den Finger auf die rot-weiß karierte Leinentischdecke. Manchester war sterbenslangweilig, ob 1897 oder zu einer anderen Zeit. Er fragte sich, warum sie ausgerechnet hier ihr Lager hatten aufschlagen müssen und nicht in London. An den Ecken, die die Decke nicht verstecken konnte, waren unschöne Wasserflecken auf dem Holzt zu sehen, die vermuten ließen, dass der ganze Tisch nicht sonderlich neu war. Der Vampir lehnte sich genervt gegen den Stuhlrücken. Er hatte es nicht gern, wenn man ihn warten ließ. Dafür war er viel zu ungeduldig. Er schlug die Beine übereinander, während sein linker Arm auf dem Tisch lag und er mit der Hand weiter darauf trommelte, starrte er zum Eingang hinüber. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass sie sehr spät war. Verärgert knurrte er, sah zum Tresen hinüber und überlegte, ob sich die Zeit mit einem weiteren Getränk verkürzen sollte.  
Er entschied sich dafür und gab dem Barkeeper ein Zeichen. Dieser wuchs einige große Biergläser aus und stellte sie neben das Waschbecken. Spike beobachtete seine routinierten Handbewegungen. Er musste nicht Lippen lesen können, um das Gespräch mit dem Gast, der am Tresen saß, zu belauschen. Leider war es keineswegs auch nur im Entfernsten irgendwie interessant. Der Vampir schnalzte mit der Zunge. Enttäuscht seufzte er laut. Mit seiner Hand fuhr er in seine rechte Hosentasche und prüfte, ob das Stück Papier sich nach sicher darin befand, als seine Verabredung durch die Tür hinein gerauscht kam.  
Darla sah anders. Spike konnte es nicht ausmachen, aber irgendetwas war anders. Dann fiel es ihm auf: Ihre blonden Haare. Sie waren um einiges kürzer und vor allem trug sie sie offen, was sehr ungewöhnlich für Darla war, da sie komplizierte, aufwendige Hochsteckfrisuren, die nach einer Frau aus reichem Hause aussahen, bevorzugte. Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, wann er ihre Mähne das letzte Mal offen gesehen hatte. Sie verlieh jeden Raum Glanz, selbst dieser billigen Kaschemme. Aus den Augenwinkeln regsistierte er aufmerksam all die Augenpaare, die ihr folgten. Spike grinste ihr siegessicher entgegen. ‚Diese Frau gehört mir’, dachte er. Seit Drusilla mit ihrem Mond gesprochen und sich allein auf den Weg gemacht hatte, hatte er viel Zeit mit seinem Grandsire verbracht. Und auch Darla hatte Spikes Gesellschaft gesucht, da Angelus besseres zu tun hatte. Sie hatte seine ewigen Folterspiele, die sie langweilten, satt und aus Trotz, Rache und vor allem, um ihn eifersüchtig zu machen, hatte sie sich mit dem Poeten abgegeben.  
Der blonde Vampir begrüßte sie mit einem Kompliment zu ihrer neuen Frisur, das sie dankend entgegennahm. Er bedeutete ihr, sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch zu setzen und richtete sich auf. Sie war schön, musste er mit feststellen. Wunderschön. Erst vor Kurzem hatte er bemerkt, wie schön Darla eigentlich war, vorher war es ihm nicht bewusst gewesen. Ihr ebenmäßiges, blasses Gesicht, ihre magischen Augen, die einen hypnotisieren konnten, ihre schönen Lippen. Dann tiefer, ein weitausgeschnittenes Dekolletee. Und ihr Schwanenhals. Spike fasste an seinen eigenen Hals und stellte sich vor, es wäre ihrer. Seine Lippen lagen darauf, berührten zärtlich die weiche, kühle Haut der blonden Frau. Leicht bissen seine Zähne in der Fleisch, spielten, liebkosten es. Seine raue Lunge leckte darüber...  
„Träumst du von mir?“, wisperte Darla amüsiert, Spikes lüsternen Blick bewundernd.  
„Nur von dir“, reagierte er nach Sekunden der Ewigkeit.  
Der Barmann platzierte Spikes Whiskey auf den Tisch.  
Die Vampirin dachte nicht daran, sich für ihre Unpünktlichkeit, zu entschuldigen, sondern kramte in ihrer Handtasche, die viel zu klein für ihre Habseligkeiten zu sein schien und holte eine kleine Schachtel hervor. Kaum hatte sie eine Zigarre daraus an ihren Mund geführt, stand schon der erste Kerl mit Feuer an ihrer Seite. Gekonnt entzündete sie die Zigarre und würdigte danach dem Mann keines Blickes mehr. Das war deutlich.  
„Seit wann rauchst du?“, fragte Spike neugierig und beugte sich leicht zu ihr vor.  
„Seit ich Zigarren besitze“, gab sie lächelnd zurück, wobei sie ihre Zähne zeigte. Er mochte ihre Stimme, die Art, wie sie sprach. Es klang so, als würde sie alles genießen, was sie tat. Lustvoll. Spike beobachtete, wie sich ihre Lippen um das Ende des Glimmstängels schlossen. Ihre Wangen zogen sich nach innen und außen, sie paffte ein wenig, ehe sie inhalierte - umbringen konnte sie es schließlich nicht mehr. Sie blies eine schwache Rauchwolke aus und lehnte sich zurück. Vergnügt betrachtete Darla den Blondschopf.  
„Wo hast du sie her?“, fragte er.  
„Ein edler Spender...“  
„...der nun unter der Erde weilt“, vollendete Spike.  
„Du hast es erfasst.“, schmunzelte sie und beugte sich nun ihrerseits zu ihm vor, wobei der Ausschnitt ihres Kleides verrutschte und einen tiefen Einblick bot. Zwischen ihren Brüsten baumelte eine lange Kette mit einem Anhänger. „Sieh dir nur an, wie sie alle starren“, flüsterte sie im vertrauten Ton zu ihm. „Ein wenig lasziv an dem Ding hier genuckelt und schon kann man sich aussuchen, wen man als Mitternachtssnack verspeist. Die würden mir alle hinterherlaufen – und wenn es gegen die nächste Wand wäre. Selbst du, William.“, sagte sie neckend.  
„Miststück!“, lachte Spike.  
Die Frau lehnte sich wieder zurück und führte sich die Zigarre erneut zu Gemüte. Spike widmete sich seinem Glas. Whiskey natürlich. Darla verstand nicht, was er an Whiskey fand. Wie viele Jahrhunderte er dieses Gesöff noch trinken wolle, hatte sie ihn einmal gefragt und er hatte grinsend geantwortet, so lange es produziert werde. Man könne auch an Langeweile sterben, hatte sie erklärt, aber sie ließ ihm seinen Whiskey.  
‚Mit ihr wird es garantiert nicht langweilig’, dachte Spike und kippelte mit seinem Stuhl. Sie hatte ihm jede Menge beigebracht und das sogar noch erfolgreicher als Angelus es jemals bei ihm hätte schaffen können. Sie würde sich nie so schmutzig bei der Jagd machen wie ihr Childe. Sie war stilvoll und zielstrebig. Darlas Finesse war unübertroffen. Mit der Zeit hatten sie festgestellt, dass sie einander ähnlich waren und hatten gemeinsam gejagt. Sie war inzwischen so etwas wie Vertraute, Verbündete geworden. Mit Drusilla war ihm das unmöglich. Ihre Flatterhaftigkeit und ihr Geschwafel brachten ihn so manches Mal um den letzten Nerv. Heute so und morgen so. Doch Dru war jetzt meilenweit entfernt, während sie hier in einer Kneipe in Manchester an Halloween saßen.  
„Du wolltest mir etwas sagen, Will?“, fragte Darla.  
„Richtig“, sagte Spike und kippte den Rest des Whiskeys hinunter. Seine Hand holte das Papier aus der Hosentasche. „Bloody Hell“, fluchte er, als er den Zettel entfaltete. „Wir müssen noch mal zurück. Das falsche Blatt.“ Er sah sie mit großen Augen an.  
„Meinetwegen.“, erklärte Darla fröhlich und stand auf. „Worauf wartest du?“

Sie gingen durch den Hintereingang in das Haus, da es von dort, wo sie herkamen, durch die kleine Hinterhofgasse, näher lag als der Haupteingang. Der blonde Vampir machte sich der sofort daran, das richtige Papier zu finden. Er eilte ins obere Stockwerk und ließ Darla unhöflicherweise in der Küche stehen. Spike rannte in sein Zimmer, wirbelte alle seine Blätter, die auf seinem Diwan lagen durcheinander, durchstöberte seine Bücher mit seinen Notizzetteln, doch seine Suche war ohne Erfolg. Das Gedicht, dass er in seiner Leidenschaft für Darla geschrieben hatte, blieb verschwunden. Laut fluchtend durchwühlte er alle Ecke seines Zimmers, während die Vampirin es sich im Salon bequem machte.  
Sie hatte ihre Mantel abgelegt und stand mit einem Glas am Fenster. Sie beobachtete die vielen kleinen Kinder, die um diese Uhrzeit noch laut johlend und rufend mit Fackeln und Kerzen auf der Straße unterwegs waren. Aber schließlich hatten sie heute nichts zu befürchten. An Halloween, diesem traditionellen Feiertag, verhielten sich alle Unwesen friedlich. ‚Bis auf Angelus’, dachte Darla grollend. Der stürzte sich mit Sicherheit ins Getümmel und griff sich ein paar der Gören. Sollte er doch! Darla umkrallte ihre Glas und schmiss es einer plötzlichen Wutattacke gegen die Holztäfelung. Die Lautstärke des splitternden Glases verwunderte sie. Die Flüssigkeit lief an der Wand hinunter und bildete mit dem Glasscherben ein Pfütze.  
Seufzend legte Darla den Kopf in den Nacken. Jetzt hatte sie auch noch William verlassen. Öder konnte Halloween nicht werden. Sie ließ sich in den Sessel fallen, streckte die Beine breit auseinander und schloss die Augen. Spike trat durch den Durchgang in den Salon. Er hatte die Glaszerstörung gehört und war nach unten geeilt. „Ist dir was runterge-“, fragte er, stoppte aber mitten im Satz und lächelte, als er Darla zusammengesunken im Sessel liegen sah.  
„Komm her, William“, nuschelte sie, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. „Mir ist langweilig.“ Sie winkte ihn mit ihrer Hand her. „Hast du gefunden, was du gesucht hast?“  
„Nein“, antwortete Spike zerknirscht und ging auf sie zu. Direkt vor ihr blieb er stehen. „Habe ich dir schon mal gesagt, wie schön du bist?“  
Darla kicherte. Ihr Körper zitterte vom Lachen, ihre vollen Brüste bewegten sich in ihrem festgeschnürten Ausschnitt und ihre Taftunterröcke raschelten. „Schon tausend mal, aber ich höre ich immer wieder gern!“  
„Du bist wunderschön!“, wiederholte der jüngere Vampir grinsend. Er kniete sich vor ihr hin und nahm ihr die Schuhe ab.  
„Was hast du vor?“, gluckste Darla, während Spike seinen Händen über ihre Beine fuhr.  
„Du wirst es mögen“, versicherte der Vampir. Mit seinen beiden sehnigen Händen widmete er sich als erstes dem linken Bein, dessen Waden er kräftig massierte, danach folgte das andere. Langsam, aber stetig arbeitete sich der blonde Vampir nach oben vor. Mit sanft kreisenden Bewegungen der Fingerspitzen strich er über das jeweilige Knie. Er grub sich durch die dicken Wälle von Unterröcke und wanderte mit den Handflächen über die weiche Haut der Oberschenkel. Mit den Daumen massierte mit leichtem Druck die Innenseiten der Schenkel. Darlas Finger gruben sich in die Sessellehne. „Schnell, Will. Bitte!“, raunte sie.  
Spikes Finger wanderten weiter nach oben, bis er die Unterhose spürte. Mit dem Daumen strich er durch den dünnen Stoff über die Lippen. Darla keuchte erregt, murmelte etwas Unverständliches und schob ihren Körper näher in seine Richtung. Plötzlich stand Angelus im Türrahmen des Salons. Weder Darla noch Spike hatten ihn kommen hören, da sie viel zu sehr miteinander beschäftigt waren.  
„Was soll das?“, brüllte die Geißel Europas. Sein Mund war noch blutverschmiert, er musste ordentlich berauscht haben. Mit einem ersten, taumelnden Schritt trat er in den Salon, dann wurden die Schritte fester, kontrollierter. „Was soll das, Spike?“, schrie er und riss sein Childe von seinem Sire zurück. Grob packte Angelus Spike und schleuderte den überraschten Vampir gegen die Wand. Schwerfällig rappelte sich Spike auf und stütze sich an dem Fensterbrett ab. Das Klügste, was ihm einfiel war: „Was machst du hier?“  
„Na offensichtlich das Dümmste verhindern, was ein Childe tun kann“, gab Angelus immer noch mit gewaltiger Lautstärke wider. „Ich sollte dich bestrafen, dass du meine Geliebte verführst, während ich nicht da bin. Ich sollte dich lehren, was es heißt, sich gegen seinen Sire zu stellen!“ Der dunkelhaarige Vampir strich eine Strähne seines Haares, die ihm ins Gesicht gefallen war, hinter sein Ohr. Drohend ging er auf sein ungehorsames Childe zu. „Komm gefälligst her, William. Niemand wiedersetzt sich meiner Strafe!“  
„Für dich immer noch Spike“, korrigierte der blonde Vampir. „Du solltest wissen, dass ich mich nicht von dir strafen lasse. Ich bin nicht mehr dein unwissender Frischling, mit dem du alles machen kannst!“ Spike nahm die Kampfposition ein. Beide umzingelten einander wie Boxer im Ring, während Darla weiterhin im Sessel saß und die Situation gebannt verfolgte. Sie seufzte einmal, was ein kleines Beben ihres Körper auslöste, um die Erregtheit, die sie noch nachspürte, abzuschütteln. Fasziniert beobachtete sie den Kampf um ihre Person.   
„Wage es ja nicht, dich zu wiedersetzen. Du wirst es noch bereuen, meinen Sire auch nur berührt zu haben!“ Mit einem nach links angetäuschten Schlag und einer schnellen Rechten erwischte Angelus sein Childe mitten ihm Gesicht. Spike wirbelte zurück, konnte sich aber abfangen. Sofort begann Blut aus seiner Nase zu laufen.  
„Man kann ja nicht jedes Jahr mit der urheiligen Halloweentradition brechen. Dieses Jahr brechen wir mit dem korrekten Vampirverhalten, habe ich mir überlegt.“, antwortete Spike keck. Einer von Angelus Ringen hatte seine Augenbraue aufgeschlitzt, aus der ebenfalls Blut lief. Mit roter Flüssigkeit im Auge ließ sich schlecht sehen, weshalb Spikes Faust nur die Luft trat. Selbstmörderisch stürzte er auf seine Sire zu und gab ihm alles, was seine schwachen Poetenhände mit dämonischer Verstärkung hergaben. Wütend ob Spikes Kommentar schlug Angelus zurück. Er sorgte dafür, dass Spike abermals zurückgeschleudert wurde und diesmal auf seinem Hinterteil landete. „Wenn einer die Regeln bricht, dann bin ich es!“, sagte er mit fester Stimme und baute sich von seinem auf dem Boden liegenden Childe auf, indem er die Hände in die Hüften stemmte. „Und für meinen törichten Geliebten tue ich das nur allzu gern.“, grinste er süffisant. „Und du weißt, was das bedeutet.“  
Spike richtete sich erneut auf, um sich gegen seinen Sire zu stellen. So einfach würde er nicht aufgeben. Entschlossen wehrte er sich Schlägen und Tritten, doch Angelus war mächtiger als er und stieß ihn nach kurzem Handgemenge wieder zurück auf den Boden. Grimmig fixierte der blonde Vampir ihn. Er befühlte seine Nase und glaubte, sie sei gebrochen, denn sie blutete wie Hölle. Dazu hatte er noch eine aufgeplatzte Lippe und mindestens ein paar geprellte Rippen. Spike fummelte in seiner linken Hosentasche nach einem Taschentuch.  
„Ich hab’s gefunden!“, lachte er irre. Mit zittrigen Fingern wedelte er mit einen Stück Papier in der Luft herum und sah Darla stolz grinsend an.  
„Du hast was gefunden? Dein Notizzettel mit den Verhaltenregeln für Vampire?“, fragte Angelus spottend. „Dein Vertrag mit dem Teufel, dem du deinen Verstand überlassen hast?“  
„Nein, das Gedicht für deinen Sire!“, erläuterte Spike ihn selbstbewusst ansehend. Er blickte wieder zu der blonden Frau. Darla nickte ihm zu. Sie stand auf und stellte sich zwischen Spike und Angelus. Sanft drückte sie die Hand gegen die Brust ihres Childes, um ihn zurückzuhalten.  
„Bitte lies es mir vor, Will“, bat sie und lächelte ihn an.  
Spike ließ sich die Chance nicht entgehen, erhob sich feierlich und konnte es nicht lassen, Angelus noch einen überlegen Blick zu schicken. Er räusperte sich:

„Dein heller Schein schöner und mächtiger als das nackte Sein;  
Prachtvoll, findet der Frischling gerade dem Grab entstiegen.

Wie sich heben und senken deine Brüste, weil du atmest wie ein Mensch;  
Aufregend, erklärt der junge Vampir gaffend.

Die Persönlichkeit mich fesselt und jeder Ausdruck deiner ein Genuss;  
Anbetungswürdig, erzählt der prüde, viktorianische Bursche.

Die Lippen sich spitzen, wenn verführerisch und hungrig du wisperst;  
Poetisch, flüstert der bewundernde, schüchterne Dichter.

Das wissende Raubtierlächeln, dass den Mund umspielt und Zähne entblößt;  
Heiß, kommentiert der dämonische Verehrer lüstern.

Mich zwischen dem Fleisch deiner Schenkel glückselig wiederfindend;  
Berauschend wie Blut, sagte Spike.“

Der blonde Vampir faltete das Blatt wieder zusammen und strahlte seinen Grandsire an. Darla ließ von Angelus ab, drehte sich vollständig zu ihm und klatschte lächelnd in die Hände. „Wunderbar!“, rief sie erfreut. „Wunderbar.“  
Spike ergötzte an ihrem Applaus und grinste seine Sire siegessicher an. Das Gedicht sprach eine deutliche Sprache, die selbst Angelus nicht entgangen sein dürfte. Dieser knurrte zornig, aber Spike lachte nur. Die Frau hatte ihm gehört, wenn auch nicht heute Nacht....


End file.
